


【DMC】Hurts。（VN）

by SyuriMow



Series: VN日常系列 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyuriMow/pseuds/SyuriMow
Summary: 算是【嘘。】的后续？当然单独看也没问题啦。角色属于卡普空 OOC属于我。





	【DMC】Hurts。（VN）

尼禄在悄悄地观察维吉尔。

自上次他偶然间撞见无法入睡的维吉尔之后，男孩便开始不自觉地把视线频繁地放在父亲身上。

他发现同样身为半魔人的维吉尔，与他和但丁，真的很不一样。

——其中最为突出的一点，就是维吉尔似乎感受不到疼痛。

*

恶魔不会受伤，可是恶魔会痛。

同样身为半魔人的尼禄也受过无数次伤，或大或小，或轻或重，如今他依然可以清晰地在脑海里描绘出每一道伤口带来的皮肉撕裂、肌肉断开的刺痛感。

所以半魔人并不是感觉不到疼痛。

但维吉尔不一样。

回归人界之后他也会和但丁尼禄一起、或是有时独自一人，去清理魔树留在人间各种大大小小的恶魔，途中不免会受些伤。

维吉尔的作战方式和尼禄但丁不同，纯粹的力量压制让他完成委托的效率比尼禄和但丁都高，但破坏力和杀伤力也相应的成倍增长，每当男人带着一身腥气与伤口回到事务所，尼禄都不禁在心里倒吸一口凉气。

他盯着父亲身上那些因伤的太深还没来得及完全愈合的、绽开的皮肉，下意识地就去储物柜下层翻找医药箱，边找还边嘟囔，

“靠…弄成这样，你都不会痛的吗。”

尼禄的声音很小，不过维吉尔过人的听力依然捕捉到了儿子略带不满的抱怨。

他半眯着眼睛，无声地摇头。

半魔人并不需要物理意义上的包扎，但维吉尔一如既往地默许了尼禄带给他的属于人类的小习惯。

尼禄已然分不清父亲出门的时候穿的是什么衣服，反正它们现在都是一团血块，他只能徒手撕掉了维吉尔身上被结块的鲜血黏成一片的碎布，再用打湿的温毛巾将他身上污秽不堪的血迹抹净，正当他想用酒精清洗维吉尔的伤口的时候，抬起的手臂却滞留在了半空中。

“……”

尼禄无言地看着维吉尔过于迅速地愈合在一起的皮肉将一块他来不及清理的衣物碎片一起埋入了皮层之下，只剩半片边缘突兀地露在几乎痊愈的表皮外。

“你等等…我去拿个止血钳给你弄出……”

“！！！”

而维吉尔，都没等尼禄把话说完，连眉头都没有皱一下，抬起另一只手生生扯出了埋在皮肉之下的布片。

尼禄按在维吉尔手背上的手僵在了原地，他怔怔地看着父亲手心里一缕带血的布条，那布条甩出来的血珠甚至都落在了他的脸上，他像个哑巴一样嘴巴开开合合，却发不出半点声音，最后他颓然地说，

“别这样了，很吓人，真的。”

尼禄知道“会感染会化脓会发炎”这些话对维吉尔来说都没有任何意义，可看着维吉尔再度扯开的骇人的创口，他不禁在自己手臂相同的部位感到了一阵撕裂般的痛。

*

几天后他们偶然回了一趟斯巴达家的废墟。

维吉尔依旧我行我素，尼禄也没有什么办法，他只能尽自己最大的力量保证维吉尔不把自己折腾得一团糟。

可他仍然在好奇维吉尔到底能不能感到人类意义上所谓的痛。

“你把自己分成两半的时候，是什么感觉？”尼禄脚尖蹭着斯巴达家画像前一片已经变得暗黑的血迹，忍不住开口问道。

这上面可能是维吉尔的血，也可能混着些但丁的血。如果世界上真的有一种痛苦人类是不能忍受的，那一定是被斯巴达两把遗留下来的武器捅穿身体的时候。

“…没什么感觉。”维吉尔一开始没有反应过来尼禄在向他提问，直到男孩不屈不挠地重复了三遍，他才努力回想起身体濒临崩溃的那一夜。

他撕裂了自己的灵魂，却轻描淡写地说，没什么感觉。

掩盖痛楚似乎已经成了维吉尔的一种本能。

尼禄也被阎魔刀捅穿过身体，虽只有一瞬间，他也不会像维吉尔这样不痛不痒地形容那种被千万把炽热的刀子捅进肚腹的绞痛感。

或许是因为自己只有1/4的恶魔血脉比较耐不住疼痛，但总有人也体会过那种滋味，这么想着的尼禄当晚截住了正要溜出门的但丁。

“怎么了，Kid？”

“你把叛逆捅进肚子里的时候，会痛吗？”他直接了当地问。

“靠，当然痛啊。”一回想起灵魂都要被燎干的痛，但丁不由自主地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“要不是为了救你和你老爸，我犯得着捅自己吗！”

所以，这和恶魔血统一点关系都没有。

维吉尔不是感受不到痛，而是他的身体不以为然罢了。

*

后来尼禄发现维吉尔不畏惧痛楚，或许是事出有因的。

寄居人界的恶魔大多杀伤力都不高，这让他们平时很少需要用到魔人化来解决委托。

直到有一天尼禄和维吉尔因为一份稀缺素材的委托，来到了魔界。

再也不受条条框框束缚的维吉尔当场就炸开一道气旋，化身成了幽蓝的真魔人形态。

站在一旁的尼禄眼睁睁地捕捉到了维吉尔蛰伏在身体里已久的力量冲破人类拘束的那瞬间的画面，带血的翼骨从脊背抽出，尾部尖利的的鳞片割裂了男人薄薄的皮肤，肆意滋生的鳞片仿佛瘟疫般爬满了整片胸膛，魔人仿佛是一只寄生在他躯体内已久的猛兽，撕裂了男人的身体，破茧而出。

也许是经历了蒙杜斯二十年的改造，维吉尔对于这种暴力的魔人化方式似乎早已习以为常，甚至嗤之以鼻。

尼禄与但丁魔人化的进程中都没有这种惊悚的阶段，尼禄不知道被自身的魔力撕开的半魔人会不会感到痛，可光是看着维吉尔，他就体会到了身体被活生生炸开的钝痛。

数以万计的疼痛经历了漫长时光饶是凝聚成了一种最可怕的习惯。

——麻木。

*

尼禄满脑子都是维吉尔魔人化时的样子，他不禁开始在脑海里幻想，维吉尔到底经历过多大的创伤，才会变得现在这般冷漠木然。

战斗中心不在焉的后果就是被敌人乘虚而入，意识到眼前的魔物已经近到对方猩红的口腔里的恶臭味都一清二楚的时候，尼禄暗自在心里骂了一声脏话。

他下意识地抬起手臂护住自己的胸口，但也免不了被狠狠咬上一口的下场。

预料内的刺痛感没有出现，尼禄倒是看见了比起自己被咬断的胳膊、他更加不想看见的一幕。

他第一次如此近距离地观察维吉尔魔人化的全过程，那简直就像有个怪物把他的父亲活生生从内部撕开了一样。

维吉尔没来得及在魔物攻击尼禄之前阻止它，他果断地先用身体挡下巨兽的利齿，紧接着闪着杀气的真魔人按着恶魔丑陋的头颅与腰骨，硬生生将其扯成两段。

“你分心了，男孩。”

从魔兽和维吉尔身上喷溅出来的血液淋了尼禄一身，维吉尔一如既往地没在乎自己身上的咬伤，倒是先从滑腻的地上提起半跪着的尼禄，前后审视一番。

见尼禄毫发无伤地站在原地，他才淡淡地收回拽着男孩的手。

尼禄被塞得满满当当的心更加不堪重负，如今他唯一能做的，就是拽住眼前即将离开的男人。

“先别走，我给你处理一下。”

不知何时开始，只要和维吉尔共同行动，尼禄的工装裤口袋里总是少不了绷带和必要的急救品，他将父亲按在了废墟附近一块岩石上，双臂穿过他的臂弯，脑袋越过他的肩膀，半跪在他身前、以一个看似非常像拥抱的姿势清理着维吉尔左肩骨上被魔物利齿刺穿的血窟窿。

尼禄的动作小心得就像在对待一块易碎的稀世珍宝，而维吉尔却知道估计还没等他处理完，那些伤口也许就已经自然愈合了。

不过他没有出声，雕像一般地坐在原地。

尼禄的手掌滑过维吉尔裸露在外的皮肤，那里刚刚抽出过刀刃似的倒刺，当男孩的指腹触碰到了父亲的脊椎时，他心里翻涌的思绪再也无法被压制，过载的情绪洪水般冲垮了他的感情堤坝。

葱白的指尖摩挲着魔人尾骨曾延伸出来的地方，尼禄的声音终是带上了压抑已久的关切，他哽咽着吐出三个字，

“……你疼吗。”

被击穿身体的时候。扯开自己的皮肉的时候。用阎魔刀割裂灵魂的时候。过去二十年里的每一分每一秒。

你疼吗。

后面的话，尼禄没有继续问出口，他如鲠在喉，仅仅三个字就耗尽了他所有的语言能力。

除了年幼时模糊不堪记忆里的母亲Eva，没有人再问过维吉尔疼不疼。

这就像一种思维定式，仿佛强大的人天生就不该拥有疼痛，不该畏惧伤痛，维吉尔曾经也自认为再不会感到疼痛，他为自己筑起高墙、关上心门，抵御了一切来自外界的痛楚。

但这座坚不可摧的城墙，就这么被尼禄颤抖的、微弱的三个字击出一道裂缝。

这一刻他终于回忆起母亲被迫离开时失去挚爱的痛，回忆起了推开但丁时撕裂双生的痛，回忆起了蒙杜斯改造他时摧心剖肝的痛。

痛感像张密不透风的网，封住了维吉尔整个世界。

维吉尔沉默了。

尼禄以为他的父亲还是和以前那样，会沉默以对，会不在乎地说不会，或者更甚，只是淡漠地摇头。

谁知男人突然抬起了垂在两侧的手臂，圈住了他的背，把尼禄别扭地环着他肩头的姿势变成了一个真正意义上的拥抱。

尼禄的脸颊被动地贴在了父亲的胸口，男人强劲的心跳隔着皮肤传进了他的脑海，沉重而有力。

“疼。”

再次念出这个陌生的词语之时，维吉尔强劲的心脏几乎都漏跳了一拍。

尼禄听到这个词后明显地颤抖了一下，慌乱之中手里沾血的绷带落了一地。

父亲的坦诚让他无所适从。

原来维吉尔会疼，在他知道的、不知道的时候，男人都会感觉到疼痛。

尼禄茫然地伏在父亲的肩头，显然维吉尔并不习惯拥抱他人，他箍在男孩背后的手臂上用出的力道几乎可以勒断一个普通人类的骨头。

可尼禄不是普通人，男孩现在满心满意的都是父亲简单的一个“疼”，他悬在空中的手上上下下挪动几个来回，最终落在了维吉尔苍白的背上。

尼禄仿佛失去了发声的能力，他曾经以为维吉尔感受不到的痛仿佛借着这个词全都作用在了他的身上，他也不知道维吉尔这么多年是怎么孤身一人承受了如此大的痛苦，不知所措的男孩将脸埋进了维吉尔挂着半边外套的肩头，隔着带着血腥气的布料大口呼吸着，企图让早已拧成一团的心脏放松些许。

他笨拙而小心地收紧松松地搭在维吉尔背上的双臂，尼禄说不出什么安慰的话，他也明白维吉尔不需要他言语上的安慰，男孩几乎把自己整个上半身都贴在了父亲的胸口，相连的血脉令他们不需要过多的表示就能很好地倾听到对方心里的伤痛。

所以尼禄只是静静地、有力地回拥着他的父亲。

维吉尔依然以一个强硬的姿势紧紧地抱着尼禄，这些伴随他终身已成习惯的痛随着记忆暴风雪般冰封他的感情囚禁他的灵魂，他麻木、冷漠、为了更强不惜封印了人性，而现在，它们终像初春融化的冰雪，随着尼禄与他紧密相贴的胸膛上传来暖意，一点点渐渐消散在虚空之中。

他将下颚贴在尼禄的颈侧，低哑的声音随着温热的呼吸落在男孩的耳畔，

“不过，已经不会再疼了。”

* Because of you,it never hurts me again. *

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点废话。  
就，摸鱼随便写写，大佬们随便看看。  
只是因为偶然看到一句话，说，真的在乎你的人，他不会关心你成功时有多强大多耀眼，而只关心你来的路上摔得疼不疼。  
虽然一直在当反派，可是哥一路上，其实也受了不少伤吧（望天）


End file.
